1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high definition video systems, and in particular to an apparatus and method which allows the transmission of multiple 75 ohm high definition video coaxial signals in one cable assembly using 75 ohm coaxial connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advent of high definition video systems has led to some problems in the ability to send multiple high definition video signals in a single cable assembly. Multiple coaxial cable assemblies which have been used in the past to transmit video signals normally contained 50 ohm or non rated cables and contacts which are not capable of high definition video transmission. The advent of high definition video systems, particular from remote or fixed locations which requires the interconnection of cables, there was a need for 75 ohm coaxial cable and connectors. Still further, there was a need to house the connections in an assembly which was easily secured to a like type assembly so that the necessary distance could be traversed for the remote or fixed application. Still further, the connectors had to be securable in a way that insured that there would be no inadvertent or unattended disconnect.